


Running Out of Time

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hospitalization, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Hizashi didn’t track his days by good or bad, he just lived them. He never allowed a bad moment to ruin his mood, or the rest of what could be a potentially amazing day. But even Hizashi could admit… that particular day, though it started off good, was one of the worst in his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running Out of Time

Hizashi knew from experience that the worst of days typically started off like any other day. There wasn't anything poetic about them, no stormy sky that screamed run, no ominous music, no blatant signs saying that maybe he shouldn't go to work that day. The worst days weren't heralded by anything out of the ordinary—no rain at funerals, no tragic music to go with a hospital visit. There's was no sign. Nothing that told Hizashi that day would be unlike any other.

That particular morning started that same as the one before it. Hizashi woke second, he always did. Hizashi Yamada was, personally, an early bird. His jobs often kept him up late, so he often had trouble waking up. Hizashi needed sleep so severely due to his careers that he was to the point of needing seven different alarms. He'd sleep through everyone before his lovely wife finally turned them off and woke him up herself. By that point, coffee was already made - his goddess of a wife was the best at brewing it - and breakfast ready for them both. 

"Tomorrow you sleep in, I'll do breakfast!" He had emphasized the comment with a swing of his arm that would have sent coffee across the room and right into Holly's face. Thankfully for them both, she had long ago carved runes in all their cups to prevent precisely that. As it was, Holly, an early bird herself, simply smiled with indulgence. Because as much as Hizashi wanted to do that - and did when the opportunity presented itself - they both knew he worked three jobs and wouldn't have the time. His positions as a teacher, pro-hero, and radio host stole all his time; honestly, there weren't enough hours in the day. Plenty of partners hadn't been able to handle it in his past and that Holly could made him even more willing to keep her. Holly was understanding and had her own interests that kept her busy, which Hizashi was glad for.

Holly was kept busy with things like her work as an ambassador for the magical community and the classes she taught in Mahoutokoro and her volunteer work. Between the two of them, it was a miracle they saw each other at all during the day, yet they managed. Holly would frequently visit UA, so much so that the kids knew her by sight, and she'd have lunch with him. They always made an effort to have breakfast together. And he'd sneak constant phone calls during song breaks at the radio-station. They made it work, so Hizashi thought nothing of the typical morning full of the regular routine.

In fact, things seemed to be shaping up to be a fantastic day because Holly would be bringing him - and Shouta - lunch after her meeting downtown. Hizashi even managed to convince Holly to spontaneously dance in their kitchen as the radio played one of their many songs before leaving. The lyrics absolutely didn't match them, but the music played when they'd first met, so Hizashi treasured it. 

Hizashi left for work on time and didn't meet up with any traffic - a nice perk to marrying a witch, instant teleportation to his office at the school. Then Holly kissed him a fond farewell, playfully set a coffee beside the bundle that was Shouta, dodged the slap on the butt that Nemuri tried to catch Holly with, and vanished with a crack. 

It was a good morning, and Hizashi was still smiling by his second lesson, the one before noon and his lunch-date with Holly.

It was a typical day. 

And then Kaminari yelped in surprise in the middle of class. For the last ten minutes he'd been hiding his phone in his lap. He clearly thought Hizashi was blind and hadn't noticed that Kaminari was smiling into his crotch, which wouldn't have surprised him. Hizashi had left the boy to it out of the sheer laziness. Either way, the teen had gasped none too quietly and dragged the attention of the entire classroom. It had been a rare moment of silence ironically; otherwise, no one would have noticed-

He wouldn't have known-

"What's up, Denki?" That was Jiro thinking she was subtle in whispering under breath, which she was, but that was only because Hizashi was virtually deaf without his hearing aids. So technically speaking, he'd read the girl's lips. 

"Yes, share with the class." Hizashi prompted as he casually leaned against the blackboard. 

Kaminari flinched, paled, and looked up all at once. The sheepish expression grew from there, and the boy slowly pulled his phone out to present it. "Sorry sensei, it's just… there was a villain attack downtown, and it looks pretty bad." 

The first thought in Hizashi's head at that moment was, if the attack was bad enough, he'd have known about it long before the news crews did. His second thought was: 'Holly is downtown.' The third was that he had Kaminari's phone in hand, and he hadn't even realized he was moving until it was. 

"Sorry! I won't look at my phone again-… sensei?" 

A woman was reporting, she was in a chopper over a collapsed building. He could see the surrounding area, see that the top sixteen floors had crushed the lower ones. The building had been destroyed until it was a third of its original height. Dozens of fires had started, and the reporter was warning the audience about graphic content, then the camera panned toward a collection of bloody smears which had been people- the villain was- a quirk that- red feathers rescued civilians- Holly worked in-

Hizashi knew that building. 

"Sensei?!"

"He's freaking out…"

"Someone go get-" 

"Present Mic? Are you alright-"

The building sat right beside Holly's, but Holly's was magic, so it was spelled to prevent Muggles from seeing it, from knowing about it. Hizashi only knew it existed because he'd been there. Holly had walked him through the barrier and given him a charm that protected his mind from Muggle-repellent charms. 

"-Mic-"

Her building was right beside that one. It was buried underneath sixteen floors, which had landed right where it should be. No one, absolutely no one but a person with magic would have any idea that they were there. No one knew to rescue her- his wife- his-

"Hizashi!" 

The blow stung, but it helped him refocus on Shouta. His best friend was staring Hizashi down with a hand still raised from the slap he'd just given Hizashi. Behind him were the kids, panicked, concerned, and ready for action. They were put-together despite their pro-hero teacher having a complete break down over a news report. And Hizashi, at one point he'd fallen to his knees- he'd also cracked the screen of Kaminari's phone- and Holly-

"Holly," he choked out, trying to stand- why wasn't his legs- he couldn't feel them-

"Hizashi focus, tell me what's wrong." Shouta was unflappably calm; he was steady when Hizashi's world shook. "What about Holly?" 

"Her building," his words came out more like a whimper than anything, and it caused several of the more empathetic kids to flinch. Hizashi wasn't in the right mind to care either, not when his wife was likely-

"Kids come on, let's leave them-" that was Nemuri, when had she gotten there? 

"I'm not leaving!" 

"Maybe we can help!" 

"Back off extra!" 

Hizashi forced himself to focus and turned the cracked phone toward Shouta to explain: "Holly's building is beside this one, but she has a spel-" -that was a secret- "protections on it to prevent it from being located. No one will know to save her-" Shouta took the phone, pulled it from Hizashi's grip and focused on the location. His eyes glazed slightly, and Hizashi realized the charm worked beyond in person; it also worked across video footage. He quickly reached for his charm; it could help Shouta focused. They'd need it. 

"Then we have to go!" Iida piped up, "we can assist in searching and rescuing the people trapped in this building!" 

"We'll have to figure out how to find it, though, if we can't see it without prior knowledge? Unless the quirk works differently-"

"There's no time for talking; any second we waste here is another moment that more people could die! We should move out now."

"Its downtown," Tsuyu tried to calm the group, "our efforts are better spent contacting the heroes present to tell them of the building." 

"My internship was near there, I can contact the group there to assist." 

Hizashi managed a breath as the kids sped into action. They worked together instantly with the briefest bit of information. As Shouta stood and corralled them, gave them individual jobs as Nemuri took position on the floor beside him. 

"I can't stay here…" he choked out, and she nodded. 

"The kids are already going to tell Nedzu. Come on, my car is nearby. We can drive there together." 

It may be pointless, it may be too late- Hizashi felt sick at the thought, but no comforting word would help him then. Nothing could make this better but Holly back, safe and sound, in his arms.

* * *

Holly woke up with Hizashi tucked so close to her that they almost blended into one person. Holly was instantly comforted by the feel on his beard, unshaved for several days, on her arm, and his hand tangled up around her body. Any tension built in awakening quickly evaporated as she realized she was alive, and Hizashi was safe with her. 

Holly exhaled slowly and took in the hospital room. The first thing she noticed was that it was magical, which meant Hizashi had purposely ensured she was brought there. Which likely meant Holly had been far worse off than initially assessed. Still, considering the last Holly remembered, she had been trapped and unable to feel her lower body before blacking out… well, Holly found relief that she could currently wiggle her toes. She wasn't paralyzed.

"It was Hizashi that pulled you out." 

Holly flinched minutely and shot a look to Hizashi; with the bags under his eyes, she did not want to wake him up, she knew at a glance that he needed rest. Hizashi continued to breathe slowly, and she relaxed long enough to address the speaker. The voice had startled her only because Holly hadn't noticed Shouta' napping' in the corner. It was a sign of how out of it she still was that he hadn't seen the bright yellow sleeping back to her left. That and she was honestly surprised Shouta had been allowed inside the magical hospital; he'd likely pretended to be a squib or Hizashi's relative to manage it. She could believe it, Shouta knew about magic for as long as he'd known about her, even though he technically wasn't allowed too.

"We contacted the heroes present in the collapse, but none of them could see the building." Shouta slowly started to climb from his sleeping bag, "something I think your people need to work on, secrecy or not." 

"I don't disagree," she pointed out. Holly had been one of the leading voices in Muggle heroes being allowed to know about them. For rescue cases such as the one she'd gotten involved it or in the case of a hero finding a magical kid out of control. If they were to and treat a thing like that like a quirk, it could be a disaster. Not the mention that the fact that 'quirkless' didn't exist anymore and society had no idea. No clue that 'quirkless' children were actually magical ones. Not that her people were better at telling, Holly could name two people she personally knew missed by the magical warning system.

"Hmm," Shouta yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, "we arrived with some of the kids, damned brats insisted on coming. Had a full mutiny on my hands because of you." Not that he disapproved. The brats had their hero licenses now, so they were allowed legally to assist. Midoriya had been specifically helpful as the wards didn't affect him. "It's annoying to be attempting to rescue people only to forget why I needed to. Not to mention having to grab Todoroki because he went running into traffic because he forgot the 'toaster' was on in the dorms." 

Holly's sheepish expression grew even if it wasn't her fault. 

Shouta just stared her down. "Midoriya was the one who located you, and Hizashi pulled you from the rubble where he insisted upon driving you here because your legs were mangled." She flinched, and Shouta's mad grin grew, but he couldn't disguise the worry in his eyes, "that was four days ago."

"And the casualties?" 

"Sixteen, including both buildings… smaller than originally projected. Many survived thanks to a few nearby witches." Holly leaned her head back and felt Hizashi shift, he curled in closer to her, and she tightened the grip she had on his hand. He'd been holding hers while she'd been out, unmoving while she slept. "You worried him." 

"I… didn't mean to." 

"I know, and so does he," Shouta stood and started to roll up his sleeping bag, "though just so you've been warned, Nedzu intends to force him on vacation after this. Better take advantage of it… you both deserve one." With that, he slipped from the room, leaving Holly and Hizashi be. 

Holly turned slowly once the door was closed; she looked at Hizashi and the stress in his sleeping face. She hated to see it, hated to know she'd caused it. 

Hoping to relax his brow, she reached up and ran a figure along the pinch there. Like she'd used magic, Hizashi relaxed, and his sleep looked far gentler. The expression did it; Holly felt the tears begin to fall as she gave in to the fear she hadn't dared feel while she'd been pinned. The terror that she'd be forced to leave Hizashi, to pass on without him. She'd thought, believed for an instant that she'd never see him again, never do another lunch-date, never fall asleep together, never dancing to their many songs-

"Holly," Hizashi's fingers carefully wiped the tears falling along her cheeks. He had no words, and neither did she, but they didn't truly need them. Not as Hizashi held her tight, and they both acknowledged the terror and the relief that they'd made it. 


End file.
